X-27
by minimalistfrog
Summary: Gambit's favourite lady has been kidnapped by an Anti-Mutant corporation who dabble in illegal experimentation to end all mutant kind. With her memory lost she tries to break free. Will they reach her in time before its too late? Includes Wolverine, Charles Xavier and Gambit, of course. Tell me what you think as this is my first story after not writing for a while.


'HALT, WHERE YOU STAND!' A guards voice yelled beyond the doors. My eyes instantly shifted to the iron door. Imagination running wild inside my mind. The mutant abilities I inherited, held no power trapped in these walls. Listening carefully, I tried to understand the words but they became incoherent through the walls. Chains restricted my movements, to keep me from escaping. For William Stryker to assume, I'd cooperate alongside him and his drones was laughable. I rather spend a lifetime imprisoned than betray my fellow mutant. Months of endless experiments messed with my conception of time.  
It felt like a long time to me and that was all. Parts of my memory had vanished along with it. The sounds of blades greeting warm bodies echoed outside. Screams of terror followed by remaining guards. A dozen or so people were dead. I knew it. The door exploded off its hinges, flying through the air. A broken hole appeared in the wall. Dust and smoke followed filling the small room, masking anyone in it. Remembering back to my experiences at this hell hole, it made me determined to take advantage and escape.  
Two men's silhouettes appeared standing in the crumbled entrance.

'Bit much hey, mon ami?' A red-haired man laughed. He wore a trench coat and headdress. His friend had knife-like claws grow from between his knuckles. Other mutants escaping? 'Shut it, Cajun! We got in here, didn't we?' Hissed claw boy. He walked over to me, striking the chains off, effortlessly. My wrists went a purple, blue colour from restraints.  
'Chere, I'm happy you're alive. Told you we get ya out,' He beamed, jumping over the broken rock to get close. He bent down to my height, planting a kiss but I dodged it. 'What does he think he's doing?'.  
All remnants of colour in his face drained. "Don't you remember me, cher?" He kept looking at me as if he expected something magic to appear. 'No, care to enlighten me?' They stared at each other in absolute horror, the man's grip on my hand tightened. 'Not the kid, as well. These Trask assholes are getting on my last nerve,' Claw boy growled. This whole scene confused me. My head ached a result of experimentation. The man looked familiar like from another world. The redhead banged his fist on the table, 'They'll pay for this. I'll rip them to shreds!' He snarled. Red eyes glinted in the light. They were so unique. A red pupil and the rest black. Claw boy rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'We'll do that, soon. Just look at her, hold it together for a while. She needs a doctor,' The bearded one replied. 'Let's get out of here,' Gambit spoke. Without delay, he lifted me from the table and carried me with his friend.

As, I predicted, in tow laid a dozen or so, dead soldiers on the floor. Spattered blood lined the walls as we made our escape through the compound. There wasn't anything left of the bodies. 'There they are! Fire!' Commanded an armed guard. We ducked back to the corridor avoiding the avalanche of bullets. Gambit reached into his pocket, releasing a few cards down the hall with speed. The cards flew at the soldiers, they exploded, ripping bodies into pieces. Light and blood took over the room.  
'That was close. Not long now until we're out. How you doing, Mon Cher?' Gambit asked smiling. I blinked 'Better than before,' I replied. We made it down to the last door that would allow us to link up with the rest of their crew. A group of armed guards stood in the way. Intent on destroying us if we didn't join them.  
William Stryker strode in front of his men, arms crossed. Expecting us. 'Last chance, Logan, and sidekick. Give us X-27 and we might let you leave here alive,' Stryker spoke. The edges of his mouth pulled upwards into a twisted smile. Gambit interrupted, scratching the side of his face, 'Why in the hell, am I the sidekick? If anything you're the sidekick.'  
Logan grunted, ignoring his comment. 'How bout the third choice where you go fuck yourself.'  
'I see, you have made your decision,' William replied, signaling his guards to shoot.

The guards advanced, lining up their assault rifles... Gambit pushed me to the side, winking at me. I stood, barefoot observing from the background. The pair edged back, preparing for a prolonged battle. How they planned to win, was beyond me. With Trask's anti-mutant weaponry and the fatigue to add. Trask was building war weapons for the last two years with the help of illegal mutant experimentation. Abducting mutant children from their homes in the middle of the night, killing anyone who would defy them. Trask lied, saying the mutants needed to be located under federal watch for terrorist, conspiracy acts. Having not committed said acts the experiments found themselves in foreign locations, with no way or idea to return home. The guards halted standing perfectly still right down to the last hair. Not a blink of the eye. "KILL THEM, DAMN YOU!" Stryker screamed. After a minute of nothing, they floated upwards in the air weightless.  
They floated in the air like bubbles. Guards, oblivious to reality. I walked forward, separating myself from the others. I paused but spoke, 'You'd think after being trapped for years you'd learn something useful about me.' The room looked on in astonishment. The guard's bodies stiffen up like a cold stone. Their bodies gravitated to the floor, standing. Rifles aimed at each other faces. With no hesitation, I used my abilities, silencing them. Fire echoed through the compound. In the wake were a mass of corpses littering the floor. 'I guess that takes care of our little problem. Good work, kid,' Logan exclaimed, a little shocked. Gambit muttered incoherently, at a loss of words, 'Chere.' 'Incredible. Your powers have evolved even more since last year...' Stryker said coldly. No empathy for those who gave their lives for the cause.  
'You're a fucked up man ya know?' Gambit yelled. The young mutant, jumped the rail effortlessly to get a hold of stryker. He sent him flying back into the wall, with a punch to the side of the face. Stryker jumped up back up, blood dripping from his mouth. Logan smirked. Stryker stood with a baton in hand, ready to fight. He dodged, oncoming attacks and struck Gambit in the stomach. Elbowing his back and flipping him. His opponent landed on his feet. Gambit attacked back, with his own staff. Their weapons met in the middle. The two men shook, pushing their strength to its limits. It was in this moment it looked like they exchanged words unknown to us. The cajun started glowing, he emitted shining light that radiated off his body, to his opponents.  
'What is he doing?' I questioned. 'Once your memory returns, you'll remember. For now, it's energy' He replied like he had seen it a million times over.

Stryker's baton started to crack, pieces of it fell to the floor. Energy shone through the broken cracks. The weapon exploded causing the building to rock like an earthquake hit. He flew through the broken windows, falling to his death in the river below. We assumed at least. Gambit stumbled back. He that he wasn't able to finish the pig off with his own two hands. Something in him made me feel like I knew him from an another time. 'All that from a little amount of energy' I thought. Flames cover the walls, they advanced over the area. It was our cue to leave, the compound came to a fiery end. Pillars fell, a light. The structure burst open with flames destroying everything inside. It smelt of roasting metal and corpses. The feeling of the fresh breeze caressing my skin as it hit was a feeling forgotten. Crunchy snow under my skin. Clear air in my lungs. I was free. Wandering deep in the forest, we found the rest of the X-Men by a black jet. I saw a woman with hair as white as pure heroine and skin a beautiful shade of deep brown, a young man with a device covering his eyes, a red hair, and a blue guy. I still had no idea who any of them are. The X-Men scoped the land twice over and were unable to locate William Stryker. They came to the assumed they his corpse would have washed away by the strong currents. If he didn't die from that, the hypothermia would certainly set in. Standing in the snow my soul was truly content, it was much preferred than to an iron box. The rest of the team boarded the blackbird jet. Getting ready to leave. Gambit brought out Professor Charles Xavier, our mentor. The abilities he possessed could get my memories back. ' Naiara, very happy to see you again. Let's get your memories back, shall we?' Charles asked, repeating the news Gambit had explained. 'It's true. They risked their lives for me and I can't even remember them' I replied, shaking. I wasn't aware until today that my memory was stolen from my mind.  
Charles nodded, understanding what had happened. He moved his hands to my head, closing his eyes. 'Relax; clear your thoughts. We'll see what we can do' said Charles. Using my telekinesis, I saw, he regretted his decisions leading up to my capture. Charles blamed himself. He thought he could at least do this much for me. I did as he said, relaxing my mind until it was blank. Flashes, lights, and visions of the past flowed through my mind. The time, Remy and myslef went fishing and he fell into the water or the carnivore where I won him a stuffed panda. The time where I was anxious for a text, he helped me with French lessons. So many memories I missed. My eyes started to water, tears filled my eyes. I forgot the love of my life;  
Remy. I collapsed down into the snow. Remy rushed to my side. 'There you go, sweetheart. I'll give you two ten minutes' Charles said, preceding back to the jet. 'Darling, do you remember me yet? ' Remy exclaimed,  
holding our hands together. I looked up to see his face close to mine. Our lips touched. It felt like electric energy passed through into my body. An explosion inside my bones. Months of pain, anger and hatred gone in seconds. We kissed once and again. Tangled into each other in the snow. We stopped. Reliving all the past memories together. Lost in the moment. 'I missed you' He whispered, his thumb resting upon my lip. 'I missed you, too. I tried to find my way back home to you. It was so dark' I cried, resting my face on his neck. He held me tight. 'Nothing gon keep us apart ever again. I promise you, Naiara. I'll die before it happens again...' He paused 'I love you, Darling' 'I love you too, swamp rat' I laughed, wiping my face. I was free.


End file.
